A radar system emits radio waves that are reflected by an object (also referred to as a target) in a form of a reflected signal that is detected by the radar system. In general, the reflected signal includes a component associated with a direct reflection from the object (sometimes called a single bounce (SB)) and a component from indirect reflections from the object (e.g., reflections off of other objects in space such as ground, buildings and so forth) (sometimes called a multiple bounce (MB)). Based on the intensity and angle of the reflected signal, the location of the object may be determined.
In training scenarios, instead of using actual objects, it is more practical and cost effective to use simulated radar objects. The simulated radar objects may be generated using radar signature modeling tools that emulate the radar object. For example, radar signature modeling tools are used to generate radar signature models to emulate a variety of objects that include, for example, ballistic missiles, airplanes, other 3-dimensional (3-D) objects and so forth. One such radar signature modeling tool is XPATCH®.